


The Truth Will Set You Free

by nb_Jesse_McCree



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, night vale poetry week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_Jesse_McCree/pseuds/nb_Jesse_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend and I have been talking about poems that could be sent in during Night Vale Poetry Week so I decided to give it a try. I can't really summarize it more then the title already has, except its one of Steve Carlsberg's submissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You Free

The Truth Will Set You Free

 

I have read many things and learned even more,

But knowledge doesn't always bring happiness and the truth even less.

I read that the truth will set you free,

well maybe elsewhere but not here.

 

The truth gets you yelled at and blamed,

The truth gets you hated by the town,

your wife, your daughter, your brother-in-law.

But the truth must be told, no matter the consequences.

 

I read "A lie cannot live."

and if we don't speak the truth then it is a lie.

The truth will set me free, maybe not now but someday.

But till then I will not be subjugated into a lie

and the truth will be my guide.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this so its not been read through to see if it needs revisions or not, so here is hoping. I hope everyone enjoyed my poem!


End file.
